Breaking the Red Cage
by pika318
Summary: An endless winter, a red cage, don't you think it's time for this little game of yours to end, Michele? Based off the 5th Horizon by Sound Horizon: Roman
1. Overall Records

**Author's note: Magi_Axi_Ruin/Moko-chan here. I noticed the startling lack of Roman related fanfics so I decided to write one… Just kidding, I'll write one even if there are a lot out there.**

**Roman is one of the albums by Sound Horizon that seems to be solely created to twist our brains into knots…We all know we have different interpretations to Roman so yeah…This is kinda my own interpretation here.**

**Okay, enough chatting, let the story-telling begin. Let's hope I can pull this off well.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Roman belong to Sound Horizon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>An Extract from a certain Museum Brochure:<span>**

_Ah…Rèine Michele (Queen Slaughter), the miraculous great stone that Mother Earth had given birth to. This large 30-carat diamond is dyed the color of blood. No one knows why another gem like the Rèine Michele cannot be found. Any other red gem pales in comparison to this lady._

_However, what fascinates is the dark history that gave rise to the blood gem's name. Buyers, collectors and many rich aristocrats have had their eyes on the Rèine Michele, their fingers itching to touch her but not one, yes, not one of those people who touched Rèine Michele have survived. Death by murder, accidents and suicide had befallen every single one of them. _

_Now, we leave Rèine Michele in a glass cage, never to end the life of another. Feast your eyes on her, but remember, she is not a lady for you to handle._

* * *

><p><strong>An Extract from <em>Christophe<em> Jean-_Jacques_ Saint-Laurent's Journal:**

**_XX November 19XX_**

_A colleague of mine dropped in just the other day and presented to me a rather interesting case, or should I say, a group of supposedly isolated cases all linked together by a red diamond. A series of deaths throughout France, be the victims prostitutes, nobles, curators, artisans or jewelers, be the cause of death suicide, murder or accident, all those victims at one point of time held possession to the__ Rèine Michele._

_It took a quite a bit of time for my colleague to tie all these supposedly individual victims together, especially since the links all tie back to approximately 20 years ago, but the relation is startling._

"_Where is the Rèine Michele now?" I had asked him, he said it was in a museum. Maybe I should go and pay the Queen a visit one of these days._

_A series of supposedly unrelated deaths in France…that reminds me of the case which I had been pursuing so fervently about twenty years back. The case of the murders of multiple men and the deaths of thirteen young boys. The suspect was a lady by the name of Michele Malebranche. She died shortly after she was found withered grieving under the bodies of the thirteen boys._

_I should consult my colleague on the exact date the Rèine Michele was found. It is beyond my understanding but there is something about the diamond that is stirring some emotions in me._

* * *

><p><strong>An Extract from <em>Christophe<em> Jean-_Jacques_ Saint-Laurent's Journal:**

**_XX November 19XX_**

_I supposed I do not have the fortune of seeing Rèine Michele for myself. She had been stolen a few days ago from the museum in which she slumbers in._

_But that is not the part that is causing the headache. One of the thieves turned himself in. Initially, this thief, Laurencin was arrested for the murder of another man but he sang like a canary and admitted to the theft of Rèine Michele. I went down to witness the questioning of Laurencin, he was terrified out of his wits. I listened to his story._

_He told me that he and his partner-in-crime broke into the poorly guarded museum and stole the red diamond from her resting place. Their headquarters was the back stage of a theatre. He was drinking wine while he left his friend with the red gem. Then soon after, he heard a ruckus above him and one of the stage hands came crashing down onto the table before him. The poor man had a huge gash across his face. _

_Laurencin's friend tore out of the theatre like a madman and Laurencin went after him. By the time his friend was found, he was dead. His left eye stabbed out by his own knife. And the Rèine Michele was nowhere to be found._

_Laurencin swore that his friend took the Rèine Michele and said that someone else must have killed his friend for it. And then, according to my memory, yes, this I must record, the youth said something very interesting._

"_There's no way that guy hurt the stage hand on purpose! He wouldn't do such a thing. He said he was going to go home to his sibling."_

"_His sibling?" I had asked._

"_His sister, I think. I recall someone else telling me that he had a sister at home."_

"_What is your friend's name?" _

_And what surprised me the most was the boy's answer._

_Hiver._

_That book that was found in the doll maker's house a couple of years ago. The book that a girl wrote to keep the story of her brother alive. The brother's name was Hiver._

_My colleague managed to trace back most of the victims of Rèine Michele, starting from the mine where Rèine Michele was supposedly to have been found. A skeleton was found in the depths of the mine. The hole from the back of the skull suggested that a pickaxe was used and the brain and left eye was pierced causing, most likely, instant death._

_Records from those years take a long time to be found and I imagine that even if there were, they were probably discarded._

_Examination of the site uncovered some belongings. There was an old ring there, tucked in the drawer and left to be hidden for eternity. There was a name engraved in the ring._

_It was Hiver._

_Who was the owner of the ring? Was it the skeleton of the youth in the mine?_

_If it was…then on both occasions when Rèine Michele was released from her cage, it was by a man by the name of Hiver?_

_And another headache inducing case happened in the theatre where I was watching an opera performance. It seemed that after I left the performance, there was a gas leak and many people in the theatre died of gas poisoning. The opera singer who was wearing the fake Rèine Michele was nowhere to be found._

_Fake Rèine Michele? Perhaps it was not a fake after all._

_It seems like there a few more things I must look into. Michele Malebranche, Rèine Michele and this man known as Hiver._

* * *

><p><strong>Magi_Axi_RuinMoko-chan:**

**Headache inducing fanfic inspired by a headache inducing album. I think I play too many mystery games and I don't think the forensics of the 1900s are actually good so there are so many things in here that are unlikely…**

**But it's a fantasy story right? So let's pretend that they had pretty good forensic science then! Haha.**

**Enjoy! I think I can make this into a 3 or 4 chapter story.**


	2. Eternal winter

**Author's Notes: **I thank layla, NekoNoGin and Dawntodusk for your lovely comments. Yeah, I'm trying to make sense of Roman here without, hopefully, losing my sanity at the same time. :D By the way, my titles seriously don't make sense.

**Disclaimer: **Characters of Roman belong to SanHora.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Eternal Winter

* * *

><p>A slumbering queen<p>

A stolen blade

A red winter

A triumphant woman

The cycle has begun.

* * *

><p>The sun sets in France. People were hurrying around closing their stores and making preparations to return home and to have a warm meal. In some other places, business was just getting busy. One of these places was a small little bar in one of those alleys, which you would not notice unless you had some shady activities.<p>

And in that bar, someone had just jumped up and slammed the table before him.

"Have you lost your mind? You want to steal the Rèine Michele?" A blonde young man exclaimed in a whisper, struggling to contain his surprise.

This "someone" was Laurencin. He was a youth, barely two decades old but his hands showed that he had been doing as much labor as any old timer had been.

"Hush, Laurencin. You want others to hear you? Sit down." That came from the other young man, his icy blue eyes glaring at his friend. He glanced around making sure that no one had caught wind of their conversation.

The other man goes by the name of Hiver. Like Laurencin, he was also approximately twenty years of age. However, most people mistake him for someone older because of his silver hair.

Laurencin fell back to his seat. He took a drink of the cheap red wine and sighed.

"Geez…Hiver, all we've been stealing are small trinkets! Do you even have an inkling on how precious the Rèine Michele is?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, what makes you think we can just stroll into the museum and get it?"

"The only person guarding that jewel is a muddle headed security guard." Hiver said.

Laurencin scratched his head. "So you did your research huh?" He sighed again. "Why the Rèine Michele?"

Hiver swirled his glass around, thinking of an answer.

"I need the money." He finally said. "Lots of it."

"Right…" Laurencin looked away from his friend. "Hiver?" He asked.

"What?"

"Do you know about the rumors surrounding Rèine Michele?" Laurencin asked, looking at Hiver very seriously.

"You mean the one that says that whoever possesses the jewel will die a gory death?"

"Yeah, aren't you at least a bit worried about it?"

Hiver laughed. It was not a happy laughter, it sounded tired.

"I think we're too old for fairy tales." Hiver said.

"But they even featured that in the museum brochure!" Laurencin protested.

"To draw in crowds, no doubt."

There was a pregnant pause as Laurencin racked his brains trying to think of more reasons to make his friend rethink his task. However, nothing came.

"So, Laurencin? Are you going to help me or not?"

"If I didn't, you'll just go ahead and do it yourself, right?"

Hiver smiled. That was definitely a yes.

Laurencin put his palm to his forehead and muttered. "Why are you always like that? I'll help you out. We're partners in crime so there's no way you're carrying this out on your own."

"Merci, Laurencin."

* * *

><p>"So, when are we stealing the queen?"<p>

_Ah…It's such a dull red. Everywhere around me is a boring dull red…_

_It's been so long…since someone desired me…_

_I don't remember…this glass box…_

_Small…cramped…like the attic._

_I need more colors, give me more colors…_

_Get me out. GET ME OUT!_

Laurencin and Hiver positioned themselves above one of the glass skylights of the museum.

"Isn't there two people in there?" Laurencin asked, slightly excited.

"No…That's the angel statue." Hiver replied.

"Oh…looks really like a person to me."

"It's a good piece of work. Pity it's not something we can make off with…Ah, the security guard went away."

Both men watched as the blonde security guard slowly made his way out of the gem's room.

Hiver smiled to himself.

_This should be a piece of cake._ He thought.

"Don't mess up, Laurencin." He said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Ha! Right back at you, Hiver."

Laurencin took out a crowbar from a sack that he had been dragging along and slowly eased the skylight open. After the glass pane was shifted aside to make a gap wide enough for a man to fit through, he tossed a rope down to reach the floor of the building and tied the other end to a grounded post.

"Alright! Let's go." Laurencin declared and then he noticed that Hiver seemed to be gazing at something else.

"Hiver, it's not the time to be dreaming about what you're gonna do with the cash." Laurencin hissed as he slapped the other man's back.

"Huh? What…sorry."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing..it's just… going down a hole and looking for a jewel…I just felt something about it, that's all." Hiver said.

"Where did you get that thought? You mined before or something?"

"Nope, never, must be my nerves…let's go."

Laurencin slid down the rope and Hiver followed suit. And immediately, they saw the very jewel that had been desired by any sane man, the Rèine Michele.

* * *

><p><em>I feel like I just woke up…what's that noise?<em>

_**This is more normal than I thought, the queen herself and the security surrounding her doesn't seem any different from a normal jewel. Is this really "Queen Slaughter?"**_

_Is there someone there?_

_**Don't let your guard down because of that.**_

_I heard that voice before…that familiar voice…_

_**Alright..sleep tight just a bit longer, my queen…**_

_The same voice I heard before I was free…_

_**Ah crap…I think that guy noticed…**_

_Free to start killing again…_

_**We're gonna make a run for it!**_

_To dye my world a bright crimson red…_

_**Hey, wait up!**_

_Merci…Hiver Laurant!_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we did it." Laurencin cheered excitedly as he and Hiver left a theatre, one of their back doors for most of their thieving missions. "Hey what happened to her?"<p>

Hiver gave Laurencin a sly look and flipped open his coat, revealing the jewel which he had hidden inside his pocket.

"Yay! We really managed to get the Queen Slaughter!"

It was getting really late at night and the waning moon did not shine enough light to light up the small alleys so the alleys were a dark pitch black. Both men went along these alleys until they found the door that led to the backstage of a small unnamed and mostly unnoticed theatre hall. To the people who live normal fulfilling lives, that theatre hall was just another place for small time singers and performances. To those who live in the shadows, that theatre was their headquarters.

Hiver and Laurencin entered the backstage. In there, there were many young people, mostly acting as stagehands to the theatre but these very same young people also go around stealing trinkets. It was an underground operation started by the manager of that theatre and he had other accomplices in other theatres as well.

"Yo!" Laurencin exclaimed as he went to hug two of the youths. "Wait till you all see what we've got!"

"Did you and Hiver manage to get the Rèine Michele?"

"Exactly!"

Upon hearing that, the other thieves rejoiced and cheered. They passed glasses of wine to Hiver and Laurencin and asked them to show them the jewel. They stared at the jewel but not one of them reached out for it.

Hiver took a drink of the wine and frowned. "This is disgusting."

"Well, we can drink better wine tomorrow and from then on! So just bear with it for now." Laurencin commented, grinning like a cat.

Hiver put the half-finished glass on a table and went up a staircase where he could get to a higher platform. There was better light there so it would be easier for him to examine the Rèine Michele there as well as remove her from her metal base.

_This place is really old. Even the railings are shaky. _Hiver thought as he went up the staircase. There was a desk and chair on the platform. He put the Rèine Michele on the table and sat on the chair. Laurencin followed him up and sat on the desk.

"What are you going to do after we get money?"

"I'm going back."

_The money I get should be more than enough to throw a grand wedding for Noel._

"You had a sibling huh? I see, that's nice." Laurencin said.

"How about you, Laurencin?"

"Ah me? I-" Laurencin wanted to say and then suddenly he looked away and started hugging the huge wine bottle he was holding. "Hehehe…nothing…"

"Don't make that creepy laugh." Hiver said.

_Is it a girl?_

Laurencin got off the table and made his way back to the ground floor.

_Great, now he's singing. It's definitely about a girl._

Just as Laurencin's singing voice could no longer be heard, a few more members of the theatre went up to Hiver.

"So that's the Rèine Michele?" One of them asked, staring at the jewel intently.

"Yeah." Hiver replied. He looked at the man who was staring at Rèine Michele and mistaken the look in his eyes as interest.

"You want to touch it?"

The faces of the other people lost color and they started shaking their heads fervently, rejecting the offer.

_Oh yeah, Laurencin mentioned the rumors about _Rèine Michele.

"All chickens, the bunch of them." Hiver muttered to himself. "And they want to survive the rest of their lives by stealing."

Hiver held Rèine Michele up to the light. She shone a bright red.

_You'll become a beautiful angel for us and bring us riches right?_

* * *

><p><em>So, just like before, it isn't me you want…is that right, Hiver?<em>

_Why don't you want me?_

_Why can't you yield to me like the other men?_

_Answer me…Hiver Laurant!_

* * *

><p>Hiver spun around, knocking his chair onto the floor. He grabbed his own left shoulder and looked around wildly.<p>

_I thought I felt someone touch my shoulder…Did I imagine it?_

"Hey…Hey, Hiver?" Hiver heard someone call his name. It was one of the stagehands.

"You okay, buddy?" The stagehand asked concerned.

"Yeah..I think…" Hiver could feel cold sweat dripping down his neck.

_The Rèine Michele...damn, I can't tarnish it. Better put her down._

Hiver opened his clenched fist. He had held the red gem so tightly that it left an imprint on his palm. He looked at the stone again and then he heard a voice in his head.

A woman's voice. An angry one.

_**HIVER LAURANT!**_

And that was when he saw her, a black feminine figure looming over him. The figure grabbing his wrists and drew its face close to his. Among the black, he thought he saw eyes, fiery red eyes which brimmed with rage. Then the bottom of the shadow's face split, the dark ink separated and revealed a wide horrifying grin.

Hiver reeled backwards in horror, knocking into the desk. His right hand felt the cool metal of his dagger that was placed on the desk. He grabbed the handle and unsheathed it.

_What is that thing?_

"Hiver? What are you doing?" The stagehand started yelling but Hiver could not hear what he said.

The shadow was approaching him again, walking closer, wriggling its woman like figure seductively…smiling at him.

"Get away from me!" Hiver swung his blade at the shadow.

"Uwah!" Someone shouted.

It was not the shadow. Hiver looked past the figure and saw the stagehand clutching his face.

"My eyes!" The man screamed. Blood was flowing down his clothes and onto the wooden floor. The man stumbled around blindly and rammed into the railing and then, the railing bent and the man went over it. Hiver tried to grab the man but it was far too late. From the platform, he could see Laurencin look up at him with wide eyes.

Laurencin was shouting. He was shouting Hiver's name.

The silver haired laurant backed away from the railing and turned to the side to see the shadow still smiling at him.

With dagger and jewel in hand, he ran out of the theatre into the moonlit alley.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of running on the stone pavement, Hiver stopped running. His lungs felt like they were on fire and there was sweat running down his face. He looked around, there was nothing.<p>

_Is that gone?_

Hiver's legs suddenly felt weak and he leaned against a building's wall. He slumped onto the ground and covered his face with a sweaty hand.

_What the hell have I done? I just hurt someone…did I kill him?_

The stench of blood was still on his clothes.

_I have to go back…_

He looked at the Rèine Michele which he was still clutching on.

_I can't keep this…It's cursed…it's really cursed. _

Hiver stood up and lifted the jewel high above his head, as if going to smash it against the stone pavement. That was when he heard that voice again.

The sultry woman's voice.

"Bonsoir, le jeune homme…or should I say, Hiver?"

Hiver whipped around but saw no one. Then he felt something knock him into the wall. He hit the wall hard, dropping both his dagger and the Rèine Michele.

When he stopped seeing stars, he noticed a woman clad in black standing before him. She bent over and picked up the items that he dropped.

"You should at least return a greeting when a beautiful woman such as myself greets you, Hiver." The woman said. She turned to look at him.

The woman was beautiful. Her exposed skin was pale as the moon and shone even more brightly against her black dress and gloves. There was a white boa draped across her shoulders. Her features were gorgeous except for her eyes. There were no whites in her eyes and they seemed to be pools that take in no light.

"Are you… Rèine Michele?" Hiver asked, his voice shaking.

"I suppose that what I'm known as now." Rèine Michele said.

Hiver stood up. His whole body was aching. His brain was telling him to run but his legs refused to listen.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't that rude of you? Asking of a lady's desires…"

"Answer me!"

Rèine Michele looked at Hiver and then she vanished. Hiver looked around him. She was not around.

_What?_

And then just as suddenly as Rèine Michele disappeared, her face was suddenly centimeters before his. He could see how blood red her lips were and then he felt something soft on his lips.

Before he could react and push the woman away, her left hand was around his throat. In her right hand was his bloody dagger.

"Aren't you a foolish man?" Rèine Michele screeched.

Hiver tried to talk but the abnormally strong pressure of the woman was crushing his windpipe.

"Every single man I have encountered lusted after me. They wanted my body for their own! Even after I became that jewel, they still couldn't get enough of me."

"Let…go…"

"But YOU! When you took me, you were thinking of someone else!"

Hiver could feel himself blacking out but Rèine Michele's suddenly loosened the vice grip she had around his neck.

"I thank you, Hiver…"

"For…what?"

"Twice you have released me from my cage. But not once have you fallen for me…How disappointing."

_Twice? What is she talking about?_

"It seems like after you got your head cracked open like a melon, someone with a strong love for you decided to stop you from dying permanently."

_My head hurts…_

"I'm trapped in this bigger cage too…but who cares?" The woman continued talking while dangling the dagger in her hand. "Oh, I don't think you remember, do you?"

"What am I supposed to remember?" Hiver spat.

Rèine Michele laughed. Her high pitched laughter hurt Hiver's ears.

"Ah…that girl really made a great sand box for me to play in. So…"

There was a flash of silver before his left eye and then red. Rèine Michele had stabbed him in the eye. Hiver screamed in agony as she pulled the dagger out.

"I'll play with you again and again until you finally decide that you want me."

Rèine Michele released her grip and Hiver fell onto the ground. The pain in his left eye was burning. Then the pain lessened. The pain sensation decreased until he felt darkness close around him.

"An eternal winter…this [Roman] shall not end until I get what I want."

Laughter. That was the last thing Hiver heard.

_I'm sorry, Noel._

* * *

><p>In an unknown place, there was a strange cold room. The room had no doors or lights, just a large balcony, a large antique chair and a desk.<p>

A man was lying on the coach. He opened his eyes.

_Where am I?_

He suddenly covered his left eye.

_My eye hurts…_

The man looked around and then looked at his own body. He was wearing a fur- trimmed coat, a brown vest, black pants and knee high boots. There was something around his neck. His hand moved up to his throat and he felt a silk bow and a piece of stone in the middle of it.

_Who am I?_

"Bonjour, Monsieur Hiver!" said a voice.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Hiver!" said another voice.

The man turned in the direction of the voices. There stood two small girls dressed in nearly identical garments, except for the color. Both girls had long blonde hair but one had a moon-like marking on her right cheek while the other had a sun-like marking on her left.

"Who are you two?" The man asked.

"I am the mistress of life, Hortense, Monsieur Hiver." Said the girl clad in a bluish-green frilly dress.

"I am the mistress of death, Violette, Monsieur Hiver." Said the one in a purple frilly dress.

"I am Hiver?"

"Oui, Monsieur Hiver." Both girls answered in unison.

"Why am I here?"

"Shall we tell you a [Roman], Monsieur Hiver?" Both girls asked.

"Please do." The man, Hiver, smiled.

* * *

><p><em>A child who died before he was born, Hiver. A child who was born in the winter morning and departed as the sun sets.<em>

_A pair of twin dolls are buried with you, Hiver. Violette, the mistress of death will smile in your place. Hortense, the mistress of life will cry in your place._

_The dolls will wander from place to place, singing songs of [Roman] until Hiver is born._

_Let us wish from an eternal Hiver where they can all keep singing…_

_Until we can meet again._

* * *

><p>Moko-chanMagi_Axi_Ruin: Dead brain. . Enjoy.

pika318/Magi_Axi_Junn: .GOD! *Fanspaz


	3. Let the Curtains fall

**Author's Note: **Yo, Magi_Axi_Ruin/Moko-Chan here. I've been looking through loads and loads of fan theories to see which ones I should integrate into my story. Of course, they're the fan theories that appeal to me the most and it seems like I found a few winners. :D  
>Thank you Pika318, dawntodusk and Neko no gin for your fan spazzing the previous chapter. And thank you Tsumeokami for your nice review. :D<p>

**Disclaimer:**ロマンのキャラはいつもサン･ホラのキャラです。(Roman characters always belong to Sound horizon.)

* * *

><p>Setting sun dyes the land red<p>

A warm cup of coffee

Paper in hand

Two people sitting back to back

The ties that are long forgotten

A break is forming

* * *

><p>A man clad in a black tailcoat, black pants and black top hat makes his way to a small French café. The sun was setting and many inhabitants of this small town were making their way back. The man slowly weaved his way through the people and took a seat at the patio of the café. It was his regular seat.<p>

This man was _Christophe_Jean-_Jacques_Saint_-_Laurent, otherwise known affectionately as Savant by those who go to him (although there are some cases where he takes the initiative to talk to the person in need) to seek cryptic but useful advice. Savant leaned his cane on the neighbouring seat. The cane was merely a decoration. This man could walk properly but he felt that the cane would give him a more gentlemanly image. His monocle served the same function.

(Moko-chan: at this moment, Norowareshi Houseki plays on my computer but that's not important. DX Back to the story.)

A waiter employed at the café went to ask Savant for his orders.

"What do you suggest, young man?" Savant asked looking at the waiter.

The waiter looked a bit taken aback but mumbled something about a house special coffee.

(Moko-Chan:And ori no naka no hana plays here. Whut? I thought I had all my songs on shuffle mode.)

"Then I'll have just that. And may I have the evening paper as well?"

The waiter nodded, a bit dumbfounded, but he quickly made his way to the café's kitchen.

_Must be a new worker._ Savant thought.

It was a matter of minutes, seven minutes and thirty-four seconds according to Savant, before the waiter returned with a cup of freshly brewed coffee and the evening paper.

"Just give a holler if you need anything else." The waiter said but Savant was pretty sure he did not mean it, because right after that the waiter went to take refuge in the café.

_I'm pretty sure I would have to holler at a loud volume before anyone responds._

Savant poured some creamer and sugar into coffee and took a sip of it.

_Ah, refreshing indeed._

Then, he peeled open the paper and looked through it.

_Now, how many times have I seen this already? Hmm…twelve times. Oh wait, this article is slightly different, eleven times then._

After reaching the last word of the paper, Savant folded the newspaper and put it on the table. He was just about to take another sip of coffee when a chill went by him. The seat behind him had moved. He did not need to turn around. If his deductions were correct, he knew exactly who occupied that seat.

"Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Michele Malabranche." Savant greeted the person behind him.

The woman behind him laughed.

"Bonsoir, Christophe. It has been ages since someone addressed me by that detestable name." Michele replied the greeting.

"My my, after sixty three cycles, this is the first time I had the honor of speaking to you. Given that some of the cycles were dreadfully short due to the early demise of one of the cast, that would be equivalent to approximately seven hundred and fourteen years or two hundred and sixty thousand seven hundred and eighty seven days, taking into account the leap years of course."

"I am also honored to be able to be in your presence, Christophe. It amazes me how you do not seem to be affected. Any other man who can witness each individual cycle should have gone mad by now." Michele said haughtily.

"I must admit it was to my utmost surprise when I woke up one morning to find my morning paper dated twenty years ago and that I have become two decades younger." Savant said with a laugh.

Michele laughed as well. "So it has been sixty-three cycles already… That is indeed a very long time."

"Sixty-three cycles, of which twenty-six cycles Hiver did not manage to be born, three cycles in which you killed the poor boy by strangulation instead of by stabbing, fourteen cycles in which Hiver did not slash the face of a stage hand, eleven cycles in which I'm reading this paper again and in the remaining thirty seven cycles where the boy was born and lived, and had not he thought about you at all."

"Silence, Christophe, before you give me a headache."

"A headache is good, it shows that you are thinking."

"Hmph."

There was some silence between the two. Savant finished the last of his coffee.

"An endless winter, a red cage, don't you think it's time for this little game of yours to end, Michele?"

"And for what reason should I end it?"

"The cast are tired, do you know that? They may not remember what they have done before but they can feel it. As the head of the snake bites onto the tail, the flames of each player weakens."

"And how does that concern me, Christophe? Please enlighten me." Michele said, flapping her feathered fan. Savent could feel the breeze on his neck.

"Michele, you too, are one of the cast in this play. You are not in control of this cage, and soon you will tire as well."

"Hmph, I am not a fool. I know a girl is in control of this."

"Ah, you know at least this much, but which girl? Which girl chose you and Hiver to be the main actors of this play?"

Michele did not reply. Obviously, she had no idea who was the one who set up the cage.

"You do not reply, Michele. Perhaps I should give you a hint?"

"Then hint away, it does not matter to me."

"I am sure it matters because you know the girl."

"I do not know of any girl with such ability." Michele scoffed.

"It's a girl you knew when you were still Michele Malabranche and not some rock. Has your death those many years ago erased part of your memory or has your killing spree clouded your mind?"

The seat behind Savant shifts and he hears the sound of Michele's footfalls.

"This conversation exhausts me, Christophe. I shall take my leave. But before that, let me ask you this. Why are you not affected?"

"If you question why I have not lost my mind, it could be because I have already gone mad a long time ago so anything else does not affect me." Savant said with a smile, not that Michele could see his smile.

"Not that, you senile old fool. Why do you seem to stand outside the cycle?"

"Ah, that is a mystery to me too. However, I may have an idea why. Interested in listening?"

"On second thoughts, I have no interest. I'm leaving. Au revoir, Christophe."

The chill around Savant disappears. Savant paused for a while and then pulled out a small leather bound book from his coat. There was no title on the book but on the back cover, there was writing on the bottom right corner. It was the name of the author of the book.

Noel Malabranche.

_Noel Malabranche, the name of the girl who trapped her beloved in this [Roman]. I guess I was pretty lucky to get hold of the script that allowed me to stay in the audience stands. Well, even if I told Michele everything, I doubt she would even bother to end this performance. Her mind is too clouded._

Savant went into the café and paid for the paper and coffee then he walked out. He looked up into the sky, only a small bit of sunlight illuminated the sky a purplish red.

_Well, it seems that I better have a small chat with the middle child. _

* * *

><p>Night had fallen. The fountain in the middle of a certain park had ceased its operations to conserve water since there was no need to make the park look pretty at a time when very little people can be seen around on the dimly lit pavements.<p>

This was supposed to be the time when those who live in the shadows start their activities. However, that was not the agenda of two certain youths.

"How about we go to the bar and grab a few drinks?" said the youth called Laurencin.

His friend looked reluctant. "All they serve is cheap wine and I don't really have cash to spare." Said the other youth. That youth was known as Hiver.

"Aw…that's too bad." Laurencin commented, a bit disappointed.

"And besides, I have no intention of any of us getting a hangover when we have such a risky operation to carry out tomorrow night."

"I got it, I got it. You really sound like a nagging mother when you talk like that. Kind of like Ci—Oh, nevermind."

"You mean Ciel nags at you?" Hiver asked, grinning.

"I never said that! And how do you know about Ciel anyway?" Laurencin demanded.

"Your friends told me. Said that sometimes when you sleep-talk, you keep muttering your girlfriend's name."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Laurencin yelled. Although it was quite dark, Hiver was pretty sure that his friend's face was as red as a tomato at the moment.

"She's just a friend-anyway, what are you planning to do after stealing the Rèine Michele? I bet you want to throw a huge wedding and wed some pretty girl from your hometown." Laurencin tried to change the subject.

"Of course not." Hiver denied flatly.

"Can you at least say that with a bit more embarrassment?"

"It's true I want to throw a grand wedding, but it's not for me. It's for my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"I never told you? She's called Noel."

"Hehe, Hiver and Noel. How interesting, you both must be really close then." Laurencin snickered to himself. "What does she do?"

"She makes dolls."

"That's cute. Any other siblings, maybe a drop dead gorgeous older sister?"

"As if that's poss-"

Before Hiver could finish his sentence, there was a strange man wearing a black tailcoat, top hat and swinging a cane standing before him and Larencin.

_Since when was that man there?_

The man stared at the both of them for a moment and then opened his mouth.

"Bonsoir. Lovely night to take a stroll, don't you agree?" The strange man said.

"Bon…Bonsoir. Uh…you're right?" Laurencin managed to say. Hiver on the other hand, did not return any greeting.

Then the strange man walked up to Hiver's side and put his arm around Hiver's shoulder and started pulling him away.

"Sorry, but I'll be borrowing you for a while." Dragging the confused youth along, he walked off quickly.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you want?" Hiver shouted as he shook off the strange man's grip.<p>

"Hmm, if the descriptions were correct, you must be Hiver." The strange man said, smiling.

"How do you know about me?"

"It'll be too absurd if I told you. Ah, right, introductions. You can address me as Savant." The man known as Savant said.

"Are you with the police?"

"Yes, but I'm not talking to you as a member of the security forces."

"Oh really?" Said Hiver skeptically. "Then who are you talking to me as?"

"As a tired senile old man who wants to applaud when the play ends."

"Huh?" Hiver did not understand the cryptic statement.

"It seems like your sisters are causing quite a bit of trouble for this world but I don't expect you would understand."

_Sisters?_

"And I don't suppose you would remember much of what I tell you when you cross the boundary." Savant said, frowning.

"What are you talking about?" Hiver demanded.

"But if I don't do anything, this probably won't end." Savant sighed.

_Forget it, I'm leaving this nutcase._ Hiver turned on his heel and was prepared to walk away when he felt something pull on his collar. Hiver fell over. Savant had used his cane.

"Now, Hiver, you may not understand now but you might later on. Hopefully these words will be carved into your soul." Savant said looking down on Hiver who had landed on the dirt floor.

"I don't get what you're saying!" Hiver shouted angrily.

"Now listen to me, Hiver!" Savant suddenly said very fiercely. Hiver stared at him in shock.

"Listen to my words carefully and remember them well."

_What?_ Hiver wanted to move but he could not.

"Do not let yourself be born. Please die with her."

_Her? Who is he talking about?_ _And why should I die? _All those questions were spinning around in Hiver's mind but before he had the chance to ask, Savant spoke first.

"You're the only one left who can end this eternal winter." Savant said. He gave a slight smile. A tired smile.

"Hey…" Hiver wanted to say something but no words came.

"Well, that's all I have to say, young man. Au revoir." Savant then quickly walked off, waving his hand.

Hiver got up quickly and tried to chase after Savant but he was stopped by Laurencin's voice.

"Hey! That's where you went!" He heard Laurencin shouting.

"Laurencin."

"I was wondering where you got dragged off to. Man, that guy sure took off fast. I was looking everywhere and I could not find the both of you."

_Huh? Was I dragged that far away? _

"So what did that guy want you for anyway?" Laurencin asked, concerned.

"Nothing much. He's just a senile old man."

"Really? I guess we can just forget about him then."

"Yeah…" Hiver said, unsure. The words that Savant said to him were still ringing in his head. They were supposed to be the ramblings of a loony but Hiver could not help feeling that there was some importance to the statements.

"Let's go then." Laurencin said.

"Right, let's go."

* * *

><p>Savant sits in his room reading the leather bound book. He closes it and puts it on his desk. He shuts his eyes and starts to think.<p>

_I wonder if this [Roman] can finally end._

Just then, someone knocks on his door. Savant opens it, it was his colleague.

**Bad news, Christophe. The Rèine Michele got stolen.**

"I see. Let's see if things go well this time."

**Go well?**

"It's nothing. Just ramblings on my part. Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>Magi_Axi_RuinMoko-chan: Why is it everytime I write a chapter, I feel a headache coming on? Enjoy.


	4. Reunion

**Author's Notes: **I admit, I've been kind of lazy/busy, so part of this chapter is written by Pika 318. I will persevere and see this story to it's end. :D

**Disclaimer: **ロマンのキャラはいつもサン･ホラのキャラです。(Roman characters always belong to Sound horizon.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p>An angel's horn<p>

A field of blinding white

A mother's wish

Walk the path to the other side

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

From where Olivia stood, she saw only white, a white landscape stretching on and on, over the horizon. Snowflakes drifted slowly downwards, but even though she was wearing nothing more than a thin gown, she didn't feel cold at all. It was a strange feeling.

She took an uncertain step forward, then another. Before she knew it, she was tentatively making her way through the strange landscape. Feeling uneasy, she instinctively put her hand on her abdomen, only to realise, to her shock, that it was flat. As flat as it had been before she was pregnant.

Her baby was gone.

She looked down, and passed her hand over her abdomen to confirm this fact.

_What's going on here? My baby…_

As she thought about her precious hope, without warning, several scenes flashed through her head.

_A burning village, running and more running_

_A sharp pain_

_A village filled with kind people_

_A sharp pain_

_A bed with a thin blanket_

_A girl holding her hand…Natasha_

_A song filled with warmth_

_A sharp pain_

_If something were to happen to me, please take care of this child._

_This child's name will be…_

_An unbearable pain_

_Hiver_

Olivia opened her eyes quickly. When had she closed them? But no matter, if those scenes were really her memories, then…

_Have I…died?_

She looked at the white scenery around her.

_Is this…the afterlife?_

She touched her abdomen again. If her baby isn't with her, then…

_I gave birth to him after all. My child._

She didn't survive the delivery after all, but as long as he lived, there was still hope. He would be the living proof that she existed. He will be the one to carry on her memories. She would not regret giving birth to him, because she knew…

That meeting him was her greatest happiness.

But in the corner of her mind, she knows that regret still lingers. She had wanted to live.

But there was no helping it. Fate had decided that she and her child would never meet. But, she still had so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to convey to her child. So even in this place…

Closing her eyes, she concentrated and thought of her child. Then, she thought about everything she wanted to tell him…

That someone wished for and gave birth to him.

That she wanted him to live bravely, no matter what he faced

That she wanted him to live with dignity

That…that she was sorry, sorry for not being there, walking through life with him.

Tears that she did not know existed trailed down the side of her face. But despite all the sadness she had right now, she knew what she wanted for her child. She opened her eyes, now filled with warmth. Placing her hand on her abdomen, she thought,

_This is a foolish mother's last wish…please…be happy…_

That's when Olivia felt an arm wrap around her. Someone was hugging her from behind, someone warm…

She did not turn around, she knew who it was.

"Hiver." She whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You're alive, aren't you? You're going to live in my place, aren't you?" Olivia said, her voice broken. More tears were flowing down her face and dripping onto her gown.

"I cannot." Olivia heard a sharp inhalation of breath. "There's something…I need to end with my own hands."

There was a long silence and all Olivia could hear was the wind. Then she felt Hiver move away from her. She turned and came face to face with a young man with silver hair. His eyes were of two colours, red and blue and he had two tattoos on his face, the symbols of the sun and the moon. Olivia stared at him and then suddenly she put her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle.

"What is it, mother?" Hiver asked, tilting his head to one side slightly.

"I never thought I would have the chance to say "look at you, all grown up now"" Olivia replied.

Hiver smiled slightly. "Trust you to be able to crack a joke under these conditions."

There was another bout of silence. Then Hiver sighed.

"Here I was thinking that I could get away before you saw me."

"What are you talking about? Of course I would want to see my child." Olivia said angrily, puffing out her cheeks.

"He he…sorry." Hiver laughed. "Thank you."

"Hm?"

"For giving birth to me. I'm very grateful."

Olivia wiped her face with her sleeves and smiled as broadly as she could.

"Go on then."

"Eh?"

"You have something you needed to do, right? Go ahead. I'll be waiting right here." Olivia said.

"Thank you. I'll come back as soon as possible." Hiver said, hugging Olivia. "Then we'll cross the boundary together."

Hiver let go of Olivia and took a few steps backward.

"Then I'll be going."

Olivia watched as Hiver vanished with a flurry of snow.

"Go and find your own happiness."

* * *

><p>Violette's eyes opened revealing violet orbs. She furrowed her brow and glanced to her left to look at the doll that is identical to her, except for the colour scheme, being bluish-green instead of violet, and the slight difference in hairstyle. The other doll had a worried expression etched on her face.<p>

"The cycle is being disturbed." The other doll, Hortense, whispered.

"I know." Violette replied. "It's about time."

""About time"?" Hortense exclaimed. "What do you mean by that?" Then she gasped, "Violette! Madame Michelle told us to…"

"I know what she told us. I am grateful to Madame Michelle for giving us life. I like Madame Michelle but I like Monsieur Hiver as well. I cannot bear to see him suffer any longer." Violette said, drawing up her knees and hugging them.

Hortense similarly did the same and said softly. "I like Monsieur Hiver too, but Madame Michelle…"

"You're afraid of her, aren't you? Hortense."

Hortense nodded, looking sad.

"So am I. Just as she gave us life, she can also take it away from us."

"What are we going to do?" Hortense asked.

"We'll just take things as they come." Came the reply.

The two girls sat on a couch quietly.

"We had a lot of fun, didn't we?" Hortense asked, smiling.

"We did." Violette agreed, smiling as well.

"But after a long time, it's just tiring."

"It's time to rest."

Hortense grinned and Violette returned it with her own.

"Madame Michelle would be coming here soon, won't she?" Hortense asked.

"No doubt, she'll be mad."

"Are you prepared to face her?"

"Not at all. If I had a heart, it would probably be beating very fast right now."

Hortense laughed.

Both dolls closed their eyes and then opened them slowly. A pair of blue orbs and a pair of violet orbs. They stared at the empty part of the white room as the space at that area started to shimmer and distort. The area turned a deep red as a women's silhouette started to form.

"She's here." Violette and Hortense said together as they stood up.

Michelle Malebranche was standing before them and her eyes were glowing red in fury.

"Where is he?" Michelle demanded.

The two small girls winced as Michelle spoke. They could feel her rage.

"Where is Hiver Laurant?"

* * *

><p>Moko-chan: Okay, new chapter done. The next chapter will be the last one. This chapter is kinda short but never mind.<p>

Enjoy. :D

Pika318: I wrote the first 500 words. XD


	5. Breaking the Red Cage part 1

**Author's notes**: Yep, this is the last chapter (Part 1). *applauds* I'll try to make it one of the best chapters I've ever written. Taking a break from drawing SH Gakuen…

**Disclaimer**: ロマンのキャラはいつもサン･ホラのキャラです。(Roman characters always belong to Sound Horizon) I do not own something so epic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Breaking the Red Cage (Part 1)<strong>

* * *

><p>Come, it's time<p>

Let's end this game

Break this red cage

And set them all free.

* * *

><p>"Where is Hiver Laurant?" Michelle screamed, her voice echoing throughout the large white room. She stormed toward the two girls. She had completely abandoned her feminine demeanour, her grace and her calmness. What she had lived for was falling apart.<p>

Hortense and Violette held each others' hands tightly and stood their ground. Then Violette spoke first.

"What do you mean Madame? Monsieur has crossed the boundary." The violet eyed girl said, her voice shaking slightly.

A gloved hand reached over and grabbed Violette's hair. Michelle shook her roughly. Violette released Hortense's hand and clawed at the mad woman's one trying to get Michelle to release her grip.

"He has not crossed the boundary. Don't you dare lie to me, you piece of trash." Michelle hissed, shaking Violette with every syllable she spat out.

At this moment, Hortense grabbed Michelle's arm and attempted to pull her away from her twin but alas, she was only a doll. Michelle just brushed her off like a fly.

"Please let go of Violette, Madame!"

"Are you ordering me? Know your place, broken marionette!" Michelle turned, shouting at Hortense before focusing her attention back onto Violette.

"Hiver Laurant was supposed to go to the side of Life, why has he not gone there yet?"

Violette bit her lip and replied softly.

"I don't know."

"I don't know?" The dark haired woman repeated mockingly. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"No, Madame."

"The only fools in this play are the two of you, Hiver Laurant and his darling younger sister! Do you think I would not be able to see through your trickery?"

"Violette's not lying!" Hortense cried. "We really don't know what happened!"

"Really? If nothing happened then explain to me why things are going differently." Michelle said in a challenging tone. "Explain to me before I break your sister apart!"

"Don't tell her anything, Hortense!" Just as Violette got the words out of her mouth, Michelle lifted her up and threw her against the wall. Violette tried to get up but was stopped by a sharp pressure on her head. Michelle was now stepping on her head rather mercilessly, high heels and all.

"I know you dolls can't feel pain but I'm pretty sure getting broken into pieces won't be a pleasant experience for either one of you." Michelle said, sneering. She turned to Hortense.

"Now, both of you know something. Tell me now, Hortense."

Hortense shot a frightened glance at Michelle then at Violette and back towards Michelle again.

"I'm sorry, Violette." Hortense stammered. "I like Violette even more than anyone else so I don't want to see Violette get hurt."

The small teal-eyed girl took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and then spoke.

"Monsieur Hiver found the "truth"."

"He did, didn't he? And which one of you girls was so nice to tell him the "truth"?"

Hortense's eyes widened.

"Neither of us told him!"

"Really, Hortense?" Michelle asked. She laughed. "Are you sure about that?"

Michelle turned her head to look at Violette who was still on the floor. She moved her foot slightly and the sharp point of the high heel dug into Violette's skin.

"Are you sure this sister of yours didn't tell Hiver the "truth", Hortense?"

"She didn't!"

"Hortense, stop it!" Violette shouted.

"I told the "truth"! I was lying to you, Madame! I told Monsieur the "truth"!" Hortense cried.

The whole room fell silent. Violette looked as though she wanted to say something else but she chose to keep quiet in the end.

_Hortense, you idiot._

"You…were lying to me?" Michelle asked, her voice almost inaudible. She laughed softly then her laughs got louder and became closer to a screech. Her voice echoed noisily throughout the room.

"I see where this is going. Hortense, you really are a doll full of "lies." What an obedient girl!"

Michelle removed her heel from Violette's head and swiftly pulled her roughly onto her feet by her hair. Violette stood unsteadily but her eyes were focused on Michelle.

"You thought that if you were the one who told the "truth", I'll let your sister go? How naïve. Do you think I'm that kind? What have you both been doing, reading fairytales?"

"No! Let Violette go! Don't hurt her!" Hortense begged.

"Don't mind me! Hortense, leave!"

"You both don't have to cry…" Michelle said, sneering. "I'll let you both disappear!"

Michelle raised an arm. Violette started to struggle violently trying to get away from the mad woman.

Both girls knew what their mistress was going to do.

_She's going to pull our "flames" out._

Hortense ran towards Michelle, grabbed her arm and bit her. In pain, Michelle released Violette and hit Hortense with her free arm.

With the same free arm, she reached for Hortense's "flame".

"Hortense, no!"

Violette screamed. Hortense didn't deserve it at all. She didn't do anything to disobey Michelle. It was Violette's own fault. It was her fault for developing feelings, her fault for wanting things to change, her fault for wanting to bring about a miracle.

_A miracle…if only…_

_Someone help us…anyone…_

* * *

><p>That's when something happened.<p>

There was a sudden gust of cold wind and a flurry of snow flew from the balcony towards Michelle, Violette and Hortense. The mini snow storm gathered between Hortense and Michelle and slowly, a shape started to form. A hand formed first and this hand grabbed Michelle's wrist, preventing her from touching Hortense.

Then they heard "his" voice.

"Bonsoir, Madame Michelle. I advise to stop hurting my precious people…"

It was Hiver Laurant.

"Because I won't forgive you if you do."

* * *

><p><strong>Moko<strong>: …I meant to make this the last chapter then I realised that if I did decide to go ahead and write everything, It'll kill the suspense…so this is last chapter (part 1) :D

*looks at Pika318*

After reading my crappy writing, now do you know why I draw fancomics?

**Pika318**: Yeah, but if you drew this fanfic into a fancomic, you'll die. That's why you have an editor. It's settled, I can't write dialogue, you can't write introspect…which is why we make a good team =D


	6. Breaking the Red Cage part 2 End

**Moko-chan**: Yep, this is the last chapter (Part 2). *applauds* Finally, it's over!

**Disclaimer:** ロマンのキャラはいつもサン･ホラのキャラです。(Roman characters always belong to Sound Horizon) I do not own something so epic.

* * *

><p>First it was the people on the streets, then the buildings.<p>

The people started fading away even as they walked, oblivious to their fate. Little by little, fragments fell from the sky in various colours, blue, brown, grey...and many more.

Slowly but surely, the world was crumbling away.

And in the middle of all that, in front of the once prosperous French café, sat a gentleman and a lady. But unlike the previous time they met, this time they sat facing each other.

The gentleman looked at the lady. It was obvious she was once a beauty but that phase had passed. Now she was nothing but a withered and haggard old woman whose extravagant clothes are the only reminder of her former days.

He picked up a coffee cup only to have it crumble away. He let out a sigh. A sigh of pity at the sight before him.

However, a part of him was immensely relieved.

"So, it's finally over, isn't it?" said the man called Savant.

The old woman looked up at the crumbling sky. Her eyes were hollow and sunken in like a skeleton's. There was no more soul left in those eyes, they were just a dull red.

"It's beautiful." A voice came out from the withered mouth.

"What is?" asked Savant. He brushed the dust from the coffee cup off his clothes.

"This destruction."

* * *

><p>Hiver released his grip on Michelle's wrist. The two dolls and the actress all stared at him in shock, none of them able to utter a word for several seconds.<p>

Then Hortense spoke first, stuttering.

"Mon…Monsieur, wh…why did you come back?"

Hiver smiled and was about to answer the doll's question when he was interrupted by…

"YOU BIG IDIOT!" Violette shouted. If dolls could cry, that would most likely be the kind of expression she would make.

"Ah…I didn't want to leave without the both of you."

"That's why I said you're a childish, idiotic, useless, clumsy master!" The purple doll shouted but Hiver only smiled.

"You…" Michelle spoke. She was trembling, whether it was with joy or anger, no one could tell.  
>"Did you come back for me?"<p>

Hiver looked at the older woman.

"Yes."

Michelle opened her arms and walked towards Hiver but he held his hand up, stopping her.

"I came back to free you and Noel…"

Hiver pulled his hand back placing it on his chest, a gentle graceful movement.

"From me."

"From you?" Michelle's lips shook. "Hiver…" She said the man's name in a cooing voice. "What are you talking about? I am free."

"You are not. I am not the Hiver you are looking for. I am neither the thief who stole you nor am I the miner who freed you from the darkness of the earth. I am also not the Hiver whom Noel is waiting for. I am the Hiver who died before he was born."

The pale man continued talking. "You and Noel have both deluded yourself into thinking that I am the Hiver you both love. But I am not. And I can never become that Hiver."

"So…please…I want to end this. It has gone on for too long. Both you and I are weary."

"No…No…" Michelle's voice was breaking. "You're mine, you're not leaving my side!" She made a wild grab for Hiver's arm but he wrapped his arms around Violette and Hortense and disappeared. All the hysterical actress grabbed was snow.

"But I am grateful. If not for you and Noel, this Hiver might not have existed."

Michelle turned and saw Hiver with the two dolls standing a few metres away from her. Hiver put his hand to his neck and pulled the red jewel off from his ribbon.

"I do not need this anymore. I will see the world through my own eyes." Hiver bent down and placed the jewel on the floor.

"Au Revoir, Madame."

Hiver bowed and then held Violette and Hortense's hands. He said something to them that Michelle could not hear and then they vanished.

Michelle knelt down on the ground, crawling towards the jewel. As she picked it up and held it against her bosom, the sky begun to fall…

* * *

><p>"Beautiful? I guess you can describe it in that manner…" Savant muttered.<p>

He looked at the chair where the woman was sitting. She was gone. The only thing left was a red jewel which slowly chipped away and disappeared in the wind.

"Ah…you could at least have said good bye first, Madame Malabranche." Savant chuckled to himself.

The man stood up and chose a direction. It did not matter to him anymore. All he wanted to do was to take a walk.

_Yes, a slow quiet walk would be nice_. He thought

_Au Revoir, Hiver Laurant._

* * *

><p>"Ah, Chloe? Did you manage to buy the twin dolls?"<p>

The smaller woman looked up, and in a slightly apologetic voice said "I apologise, but I didn't manage to buy them." She brushed the snow off her shoulders.

"What a pity, that's the only shop that sells the dolls here…" The other woman sighed. "I wanted to send Olivia and her child off in a proper way but…"

"There was a child at the store." Chloe said. "A silver haired boy with different coloured eyes."

"There was? I passed the store a few times before and I never saw such a child."

"He told me the only pair of twin dolls he had left were a gift to someone, so he couldn't sell them to me."

"But isn't the shop owner someone else? I thought it was a young lady…"

"That's why I thought it was strange…But I left the store, and after thinking how queer it was, I went back, but the store was empty."

The other woman sighed again.

"We need to prepare for the funeral. I guess we have to make our own twin dolls then."

"Yes."

A few hours later, the two women managed to use bits of pieces of scrap to make the dolls but when they went to place them in the baby's coffin…

There were already two dolls there, one of life and one of death. They were perfectly made, looking very life-like. The two dolls have closed eyes and each one held onto the baby's hands. The green one on the left and the purple one on the right. The two women were surprised but they closed the coffin and quietly sent the mother and child to the other side of the boundary.

* * *

><p><strong>Moko-chan<strong>: Yes, after a million years of procrastination, I have finally finished this. Yes, the writing is bad, yes it sounds weird because I can think of everything perfectly in comic form but can't make it in words. Okay…where is my editor?

**Pika 318**: Words can't describe how happy I am that you finally finished this…it's a beautiful ending. Thank you everyone for waiting for slow Moko-chan.


End file.
